


Christmas drabbles

by ko_writes



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Greg is a bit mean, M/M, Mycroft is a fanboy, SPOILERS FOR ZURCH, Sherlock is also a fanboy, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drabbles for Christmas. Mycroft and Sherlock are Cabin Pressure fans and have to cope with the final episode; Mycroft and Greg discuss ships, after Greg is *really* mean; Sherlock listens to the final show and texts John *everything*; Greg throws Mycroft a quick 'Cabin Pressure Christmas' at midnight on Christmas eve; Sherlock tries to wrap presents, and fails, but John loves him anyway; Mycroft and Greg sing carols; John has to bribe Sherlock to eat Christmas dinner; They all meet up and let Sherlock and Mycroft play word games and the Travelling Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're not drama queens, we're fanboys! (Do your research!)

   Greg was in bed with Mycroft when he went to sleep. He thought that would remain consistent; but he woke up with a quivering mess of a fanboy.

   “Mycroft…?” The Detective Inspector began, “What’s wrong?”

   “The final episode of Cabin Pressure airs in nineteen hours!” Mycroft panicked.

   “So?” Greg smirked.

   “Oh, Martin’s going to go to Swiss Air and leave MJN to fail, isn’t he?” Mycroft sighed sadly.

   Greg laughed, Mycroft always made fun of his Doctor Who ‘feels’, why should he give sympathy. “I wonder if one of them will die…” Greg pretended to muse with a smirk on his face.

   “No! No one is going to die! I have confidence in the niceness of John Finnemore that he will _not_ do that!”

   “You don’t, do you?”

   “No! No, I really don’t! Oh, it’s going to be Martin, isn’t it? Not Martin, I love Martin!” Mycroft babbled.

   “Or it could be Douglas…” Greg grinned.

   “No! Not Douglas!”

   “Or Carolyn…”

   “Gregory!”

   “Or Arthur…”

   “Stop it!”

   “Maybe Martin dies… And Douglas commits suicide as he was in love with Martin and never got to say it…”

   “How dare you say that!” Mycroft gasped angrily, he threw himself down on the bed, turning to face away from his boyfriend.

   Greg realised he had sprinted past the line. “I’m sorry, Myc…”

   Mycroft only huffed.

   Greg kissed between the man’s shoulder blades. “I’m really sorry. They won’t die, I’m being very mean.”

   Mycroft sighed and rolled over. “That’s alright, I suppose. But don’t say that to Sherlock, he’ll throw a fit!”

   “Sherlock’s a fan, too!” Greg gasped with ill-concealed horror. Sherlock was bad enough as he was, but _fanboy_ , Sherlock?!

   “He’s a Martin and Arthur shipper. I like the ship, but Douglas is the man for Martin.”

   “What about Theresa and Martin?”

“No.” Mycroft said with finality as he snuggled into Greg.

   “At least she confirmed that Martin’s great in bed; I knew it,” Greg smirked.

   “I never think of him like that; I always associate him with Sherlock…”

   “Really?”

   “Yes,” Mycroft kissed Greg’s neck.

   “Oh, you hopeless fanboy,” Greg sighed fondly and he held the eldest Holmes closer, kissing his hair.

   “I love you, darling.”

   “Love you, too.”

~*~

   “Sherlock?” John enquired, poking his head into the living room, “What are you doing?”

   “Fanfic,” was the monotonous answer.

   “Anything good?” John asked casually.

   Sherlock gaped at him, “It’s _all_ good.”

   “Of course,” John held up his hands defensively.

   “Nineteen hours. Just nineteen hours…” Sherlock muttered, reading his Skipthur fanfiction with gusto.


	2. Zurich part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts between our fanboys and their friends. My real reactions during the episodes. SPOILERS!

_IT’S STARTING!!! - SH_

**Sherlock, I’m working - JW**

_Horse dressing >_< \- SH_

**Sherlock, I’m at work! - JW**

_Arthur referred to Douglas and Martin as ‘his pilots’ :3 x - SH_

**Adorable, but I’m busy - JW**

_Arthur’s going to pass out if he carries on… - SH_

**Sherlock, I have no idea what you’re on about - JW**

_Theresa’s line!!! XD - SH_

**What line? - JW**

_Oh, Martin and Douglas! :D - SH_

**What about Martin and Douglas? - JW**

_Theresa’s smarter than Douglas. I still don’t like her. - SH_

**Of course you don’t… - JW**

_YELLOW CAR! – SH_

**Damn. 233 to 60 now, isn’t it? - JW**

_Martin didn’t ask Theresa if she was ok and made her sit in the back so he and Douglas could sit in the front. I fear my brother may be right… - SH_

**Whatever you say… - JW**

_Oh Arthur… *faceplams*- SH_

**Arthur is a clot… - JW**

_Douglas is so dramatic! - SH_

**You love him for it. - JW**

_DOGS!!! DOGS, JOHN! – SH_

**Oh God, Cabin Pressure and dogs; you’re dream team…**

_Douglas’ Aussie accent! :3 x – SH_

**He’s Roger Allem, the man is amazing. - JW**

_ARTHUR!!!! IDIOT!! Oh, ok… It’s fine. – SH_

**Mini crisis? - JW**

_Martin… Come on, Martin… - SH_

**Climax? - JW**

_Good boy, Martin! Amazing smarmy voice! – SH_

**Martin? Smarmy?! - JW**

_Yet again? Martin! :O  - SH_

**What? - JW**

_Well done Arthur!!!!!! :D :D - SH_

**Wait… Arthur?! - JW**

_Herc <3 Carolyn xxx – SH_

**Of course :) - JW**

_Carolyn’s going to murder him. – SH_

**Who?! - JW**

_Aw! <3 x - SH_

**What’s ‘aw’? - JW**

_Carolyn’s going to propose to Herc!!!!!!!! :D <3 - SH_

**WHAT?!?!?!?! - JW**

_Oh, Martin… - SH_

**You really love him, don’t you? - JW**

_Be yourself, Martin! –SH_

**Ok, love; calm down… - JW**

_WAS THAT A FORTYSOMETHING REFERENCE?!?!? – SH_

**Sherlock, seriously; calm down! - JW**

_Karl’s greeting :’) – SH_

**Almost as good as the wing waggle? - JW**

_Oh no… Douglas, please be right! – SH_

**Is there a possibility of Douglas being WRONG?!?! - JW**

_GO AWAY GORDAN!!! D: - SH_

**GORDON’S THERE! - JW**

_DON’T LISTEN, ARTHUR!!! – SH_

**Oh no! - JW**

_GORDAN’S LYING! D’: - SH_

**Oh dear! - JW**

_Don’t you DARE use that excuse, Gordan!! – SH_

**What?! What excuse?! - JW**

_Good going Arthur!! Kill him! – SH_

**BAMF!Arthur? - JW**

_Arthur’s… Angry… :O – SH_

**Arthur?!?!? - JW**

_Douglas is having a stroke. – SH_

**WHAT?!?!?!?! NOT LITERALLY, RIGHT?! Damn it, Sherlock! Stop getting me into fandoms! – JW**

_ARTHUR’S BRILLIANT!!! – SH_

**ARTHUR?!?! - JW**

_I LOVE DOUGLAS!!! – SH_

**I know you do :3 - JW**

_GOLD WIRES! GOLD WIRES! OMG! :D :D :D – SH_

**SPOILERS, SHERLOCK!!! – JW**

_GERTI’S ONLY BAD BECAUSE OF GOLD!!!! OH GOD!!!! I TOLD you Martin wasn’t a bad pilot!!! – SH_

**I don’t even know what that means - JW**

_MARTIN’S GETTING PAID!!!! Wait… No. No. That’s not happy! Why Martin!? – SH_

**Wait! What happened!? Oh God, Sherlock; don’t make me nervous! - JW**

_Carolyn said I love you and Douglas will be Captain and Herc is with MJN. If only Martin stayed… :’( - SH_

**SPOILERS!!!! DEAR GOD – WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘IF ONLY MARTIN STAYED’?!?!?!**

_OJS? OJS Air? Our Jet Still! :D – SH_

**They changed the name?!?!**

_Flying into the sunset!! – SH_

**_AW!! - JW_ **

_SKIP! NO ARTHUR, MARITN IS SKIP! I DON’T CARE THAT DOUGLAS IS THE CAPTAIN, MARTIN IS SKIP!!! – SH_

**NO! :O - JW**

_I HATE PRINCESSES! Do you think Mycroft will start a war with Lichtenstein? – SH_

**I doubt it Sherlock… - JW**

~*~

Anthea, we are at war with Lichtenstein! – MH

**Sir, don’t bring your fandom into politics, it won’t end well. – A**

I hate that stupid princess – MH

**I know you do – A**

~*~

**Mr Lestrade, danger night. Keep Mycroft’s phone away from him and comfort him – A**

It can’t be that bad! It’s a radio show! – GL

**He wants to declare war on Lichtenstein. – A**

I’ll keep an eye on him… - GL

**You might want to check on Sherlock and John, too. According to the surveillance, they’re sobbing their eyes out. – A**

I thought this was a comedy! – GL

**As did I… - A**

You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? – GL

**It’s your problem now. – A**

~*~

John, we are throwing a flight-deck Christmas. Tell Sherlock to wear his Martin cosplay and wear some Arthur cosplay. Don’t tell him. Meet me at mine and Mycroft’s apartment… - GL

**BRILLIANT!! - JW**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore the emotional fanboy side of Sherlock. I am certainly glad I don't have Mycroft's power...


End file.
